Already Over
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: Anko\Itachi\Orochimaru, Song-Fic, two-shot,...You never go, Your always here...SUFFOCATING ME...Itachi is helping Anko now that Orochimaru is dead. She tries to love him back but it's difficult to do with his  eyes suffocating her.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics-Song lyrics_

_**Bold Italics-Flashback **_

Normal-Present

* * *

Anko opened her eyes, she had had that night mare again, the one where Orochimaru was dying and she had no choice but to watch.

She turned over on her side. Itachi was sleeping with his back to her. He never would look at her when she wanted him to, but that was okay with her. If he slept facing her, she would have to look in his eyes and remember the occurrences of three years ago.

They, she and Orochimaru, had joined the Akatsuki together. She was an espionage for Konoha while he was a full-time member. Even though he had been partnered with a puppeteer name Sasori, they still managed to see a lot of each other…that was until Itachi joined. After that, Orochimaru-Sensei had become distant to the point were she rarely saw him and for some reason she had been getting unexpected visits from Itachi himself. She felt sorry for him because he seemed lonely and that she had to look into those grief stricken eyes. As his visits progressed, she and Orochimaru started fighting more often. He had forbidden her to have anything to do with Itachi.

------

"_**You don't know anything about him. Stay away from him or I'll make you-"**_

"_**You can't just walk in and out of my life and expect me to obey you. Itachi's a good man and honestly,more applicative than you." **_

_**Orochimaru's eyes widened and he slapped her across the face. Anko fell to the ground form the powerful blow. She was couldn't believe he did that. They had been together for so long and yet he had never laid a hand on her…and dammit he wasn't going to start now!**_

_**He tried to help her up but she pushed him away. "Get the fuck out of here! Leave! If I ever see you again I'm turning you in even if I go to prison with you…" she was getting sick of him staring a t her "LEAVE!"**_

_**With one last look, he turned to the door. He paused momentarily to say "I'm sorry Anko…This is it." **_

**_-----_**

That was the last time she saw him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Anko Mitarashi walked into 'her room', setting an half full water kettle and a small tree like plant down on the dresser. Tobi, a strange member of Itachi's organization, had given it to her as a present. She really did appreciate it but at the moment she was too tired to mess with it.

She pulled her shoes off and sat down on her bed, staring out the window. The moon was full tonight and it seemed to glow and ominous green.

It reminded her of his eyes.

_You never go\ Your always here _

_-----_

'_**What's bothering you?"**_

"_**You are, ever since Itachi Uchiha showed up, you haven't even looked at me ,I joined this to be with you not watch you fade way."**_

_**Orochimaru caressed her cheek "Are you jealous? "**_

_**Green eyes**_

"_**Do you envy Itachi because I've been giving him the attention I use to give?" he turned away "No worries my dear, I haven't given up on you yet…"**_

_**-----**_

_SUFFOCATING ME  
_

A strong arm wrapped around Anko's neck, cutting her away from her memories and causing her to gag. Another arm, this one tan with a hand of purple finger nails, reached out and closed the window, blocking out the beautiful moon.

"It's cold tonight; you'll get sick if you sleep with the window open." Itachi stated

Anko relaxed "Thanks."

His arms remained where they were for a few moments, his finger tips massaging her throat…pressing on it…trying to suffocate her…

"Itachi." She gasped

"Yes." He responded, his grip loosening

"…Please leave."

_Under my skin  
_

His hands flinched, almost as if he were resisting the urge to choke her. He glanced at her dresser to distract himself. "Nice plant, Tobi?"

"Yes…" she muttered. She was striving not to shiver. Orochimaru use to hate when she showed fear to anyone other than him.

"It was a welcome slash sorry for your lost present."

_I cannot run away _

His arms vanished from her neck. Even though Anko was relieved she still wondered why.

"That was nice of him, but I still guess you try to get over…you know."

Anko grimace "Yeah I know."

"Goodnight."

She heard the door close behind him. "Goodnight."

_Fading slowly_

Anko took one last look at the moon. It was starting to withdrawal behind the clouds…just like her memories of Orochimaru.

_  
I'd give it all to you \Letting go of me_

Anko wiped sweat from her fore head. Itachi had insisted she take a run around the track on the mountain side, he said it had something to do with chakra control.

Her alertness began to wonder. She looked down the track and for a moment caught site of Orochimaru standing there with his back to her.

She picked up her speed '_Your not here…'_

She was getting closer to him _'I saw you…your body was…'_

Orochimaru turned around, his eyes meeting hers. His green, dangerous eyes.

Anko closed her eyes willing the nightmare to end "YOUR NOT REAL YOUR NOT REAL…"

_Reaching as I fall /I know it's already over now_

The earth under her gave out and she crumpled down the mountain. She tried to balance herself by using her chakra but she was falling too fast, besides, as long as there was pain, there was him.

She tumbled over the boulders, some of them crashing onto her, other grazing her. Orochimaru's hand reached for hers. She tried grab it but just as their finger tips touch her vanished.

_  
Nothing left to lose \Loving you again  
_

She finally stopped and landed on her stomach. Coughing harshly, she turned onto her back. Through the smoke, she caught the hazy sight of Orochimaru, staring at her in shock. _'You're still alive…'_

_I know it's already over… it's already over now_

"Anko-chan!" Tobi jumped though the mirage Orochimaru and ran to her side. "I saw you fall, is anything broken, do you have a concussion?"

Anko wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. "Your head's bleeding; we should get you to Itachi right away."

"Could we go slow…I'm dizzy."

"Sure, my head's spinning to, you scared Tobi to death."

Anko laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Tobi's constant rambling and the steady sound of his heartbeat as they walked was actually quite soothing. She cracked her eyes open fro a moment and Orochimaru was standing there.

'_I'm sorry.'_

"I know…"

---------

_My best defense_

Anko was running again. This time it wasn't on a mountain side or for the sake of chakra control. She was running from someone but she didn't know if it was Orochimaru or Itachi.

It was Orochimaru's laughter rumbling through her ears but it was Itachi's eyes that were smothering her.

_Running from you…YOU ARE AFTER ME_

The laughter was getting louder and flashes of red Shadigan were penetrating the vague darkness around her. She was scared out of her mind.

* * *

_**Pain peeled back the sheet over the corpses face. To her fear, it was Orochimaru. Blood was smeared over his face, most was dried up now but some was still fresh.**_

_**A sob broke though her throat but she couldn't completely release it. "W-what happened?" She cried. Pain covered him up for her sake. "I'm not sure. There was an earthquake and we found him under the rocks. He was crushed."**_

_**------**_

_**Fourteen year old Anko turned to her teacher. "We're always going to be together, aren't we?" Orochimaru smiled at her. He never gave her an answer.**_

_**-------**_

"STOP IT!"

_

* * *

_

_  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
_

Anko tried to push Itachi away but he felt like a ton of steel on her. "Those memories are private. You do not go that far."

Itachi grabbed her chin and forced her into a gaze. "It's not my concern how much those memories mean to you. If you ever want to surpass me, you'll have to learn to lets insignificant things like that go."

Anko almost slapped him "Insignificant! Itachi, you of all people."

He threw her back; she was crushed in between the bed and Itachi's body. "Yes insignificant, I learned how to let go of ties, all bond, years ago. I would like you to do the same."

Anko eased away "Itachi I'm not like you, you know that."

He looked away from her. He liked to pretend that she was like him, at least Orochimaru was forgotten when he did. He looked back at her and lifted her. "Let's go do some training; your injuries are healed now so you are able."

Anko stood up as Itachi handed her her trench coat. She whispered "Okay."

_Breaking slowly… I'd give it all to you_

'He's gone?' she thought while racing through the trees. Sudden Itachi came into view. He was less than twenty yards behind her. She smirked used her arms from to swing to branch. She was actually enjoying this exercise, it was both exciting and terrifying, as long she was moving nothing else mattered.

_Letting go of me /Reaching as I fall_

The branch she was holding onto broke in two. She started falling to the ground with no way of stopping.

Itachi jumped from where he was and caught her just before she landed head first into the ground. A blow that would have killed her.__

Nothing left to lose\Loving you again  


Anko's panting seize as she became more aware of what was around. There was a soft chest with a heart beat under her head and two physically powerful arms under her shoulders and legs.

Itachi sighed and tightened his grip on Anko "You're still alive."

_I know it's already over, already over now!_

'That voice…Sensei?'

_  
You're all I'm reaching for _

She opened her obscure brown eyes. For a moment, a beautiful unimaginable moment, Orochimaru was there. His green eyes matching his smiling lips. It was his arms holding her so close. It was his heart beat she was listening to._  
_

_It's already over ….All I'm reaching for!  
_

But that fantasy was gone instantly. Itachi's impassive profile replaced that of Orochimaru's. He had replaced the man she had fallen in love with years ago.

His eyes avoided hers as he stood up. "That's enough training for today. I'll take us home."

She closed her own eyes. '_Orochimaru…'_

_It's already over NOW_

Anko set her back pack down in the hall outside of Itachi's room. She had to let him know that she was leaving this place. She couldn't stay in a place, around the people who had helped soiled Orochimaru's life. She wouldn't go back to Konoha, too risky, but she would go somewhere where he or anyone else would be able to find her.

"Itachi, I need to talk to you."She knocked on the door but there was no response. "Itachi?" she opened the door. It was completely bleak, the sheets were plain, there were no curtains, and the dresser other than a mirror on it was completely cleared off.

She sighed and walked to it. She would just have to leave him a note. She started opening the Chester drawl looking for paper. He grabbed the top one, expecting it to slide out easily but it instead came flying out, the objects in it falling to her feet. She cursed herself and bent over to pick it up. Anko's eyes widened as disgust and realization hit her.

_Give it all to you  
_

A picture of her and Orochimaru was right beside…a dried out arm. But the sickening thing about this was that

It was in ITACHI'S room and 2) It had an Akatsuki ring on it… it had the kaji symbol for sky and was teal…it was Orochimaru

Anko resisted the urge to throw up. '_That day, I never saw the rest of his body. If I had finished examining it I would have- _

Her eyes wondered to the mirror, Itachi was standing behind her. She turned to him. For a while they just stared at one another, taking in the fear in the room.

Anko could think of only one thing to say "Why?"

Itachi looked away as if he had no intention of answering.

"Itachi look at me." Her voice was shaking with hate and fear

_Letting go of me_

He glanced at her still avoiding her gaze "Anko…try to understand…I did it for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about!" she shouted "Orochimaru wasn't going to hurt me, he would never done anything like that!"

Itachi walked to her. "You know nothing." He touched her face and she slapped his hand away.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME! You're sick!"

He grabbed her arms and maneuvered her against the wall. "Would you listen to me! I'll make you understand."

This time she avoided his eyes, but stood still so that she could listen.

He took in a deep breath before starting. "When I first joined the Akatsuki, I started visiting you, remember that? You and I would just talk about things that barely meant anything to us. We had some good times." He started rubbing her neck. "I came to your house in order to avoid Orochimaru. He was always giving me these looks so when I discovered that you were working with him I though as long as you were around he wouldn't try anything."

She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry if I ever made it seem like something more than that but I didn't know what to do. If it means anything to you right now, I honestly enjoyed our time together."

She nodded slightly. That much she could forgive him for…almost. "So, you were hiding? You were afraid?"

Itachi seemed to get closer "I'm afraid of a lot of things…like your eyes for instance." His fingers trailed upwards. "And back then I was more confused that anything."

She pushed her back against the wall, glancing at the dismember limb. "It wasn't an earthquake that killed Orochimaru was it?"

"No."

_Reaching as I fall  
_

She gulped and looked at his neck "I thought not, that was an impossible way for him to die. What really happened?"

"He tried to take over my body. I trapped him in Tsukuyomi and cut off his arm, as you probably found out. I later destroyed his body by starting an earthquake. No one else knew the truth, now even Pain who found his body."

Anko touched his shoulder. Her mind was barely comprehending anything that he had just said. Itachi, her back bone after Orochimaru died had killed…

"If Orochimaru had succeeded in killing me, there's no doubt that he would have done the same to you. He was sick Anko, in a way it's better this way."

She forced him away. "YOU KILLED MY SENSEI YOU MONSTER!"

She formed some hand signs FIRE STYLE: FIRE BOMB JUTSU!

_  
Nothing left to lose\Loving you again!  
_

Itachi flew through the wall and a few more before coming to a stop. He tried to sit up but Anko had her foot on his stomach. She bent down to his level. "Orochimaru probably would have wanted me to kill you…but luckily for you, I'm already over it."

She jumped over him and sprinted off. Itachi made a vain attempt to grab her but she was gone. It was finally over

_  
I know it's already over, already over …_

Anko laid a white flower on Orochimaru's grave. The moon above her was green like it was a few nights ago, illuminating his grave stone, making the words clearer.

Orochimaru

Friend Teacher Guardian

She sat down her knees and brushed some leaves away from the stone.

"Lovely moon we have tonight, uhh Sensei?"

The mirage of Orochimaru nodded in agreement.

_**Not my best work**_

_**Sorry about not updating my other stories but I will add a few more chapters to each before spring break starts up.**_

_**Ommatophobia is the Fear of eyes or eye contact. I honestly believe that Anko is not afraid to look into the eyes of the Devil, but she probably is afraid of what she would see.**_

_**I am a total screw up**_


End file.
